Castle of Glass
by ILoveLilies247
Summary: Am I a bad person? Do I deserves this? This pain and torture. From a beast within... that now controls every inch of me. I'm a nice person. I don't want to rip someone I love to shreds and eat their flesh. But I will. It's who I am now. A beauty and a beast. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I also do not own this prologue info it belongs to /lycanthropes.
1. Prologue

There are many "breeds" of lycanthrope in the world- some can turn at will, purebreds, while others require a specific trigger, such as the light of the full moon. The one we'll be dealing with today are the much-beloved Hollywood werewolves that turn with the full moon. These are known as Moon Turns.

No one knows how Moon Turns came to be, much like the Cold Ones. Maybe it was an infection that caused a man to turn into a beast. Or maybe it was an unfortunate mutation when two species cross breed. Or maybe it was story of a man who made a pact with a forgotten wolfgod. Whatever the story, they exist and they wreak havoc once a month on the full moon.

No one is sure why Moon Turns phase with the moon, but there is no denying that they have a distinct connection with it. Moon Turns become more aggressive and wolfish in the time leading up to the full moon, and conversely become more sedate in the time after, being at their calmest during the new moon. Some of the more feral ones take to worshiping the heavenly body and give themselves over completely to its pull.

Moon Turns can make more of their kind by biting a person while in their transformed state, assuming the victim survives the attack. Initially, the victim will be sick with infection from the bite. But the key difference between a normal wolf bite and a werewolf bite is that the latter heals unnaturally fast. As the month goes on, the victim becomes increasingly violent and irritable, and also develops more wolf-like characteristics, such as sharp nails on the hands and feet, thick, shaggy hair, and pointed teeth. He may also act wolf-like (chasing animals, "inappropriate" sniffing of strangers, growling and bearing of teeth when irritated, etc.).

There honestly aren't that many striking differences between the average human and a Moon Turn when the latter is unchanged, but there a few common characteristics that all Moon Turns share, such as a broad chest and shoulders, thick nails, body hair, and wolf-like eyes that have more color than pupil. The area at the base of the spine is also very sensitive, as this is where their tail grows from.

When changed, a Moon Turn looks "stuck" halfway between wolf and human. The upper body is built like that of a human, but the legs are a different story. It's built more like the hind leg of a dog and as such forces them to walk on their toes. Their teeth, surprisingly enough, more closely resemble those of a hyena than a wolf.

The transformation is very very painful. The human body has to grow and shift to take the shape of the beastly body of a Moon Turn. It isn't terribly uncommon for a Moon Turn to black out the first couple of changes from the pain.

Aside from the affliction, the average Moon Turn isn't much different from the average human. They have homes, jobs, and friends and family that love and care for them (though it's not likely they know about the affliction). But they tend to seclude themselves during the nights of the full moon so they don't hurt or kill anyone they care about. Some Moon Turns leave there homes and go to small populated towns so when they change there is a smaller possibility of hurting someone.

To a small, secluded, ordinary town where nothing ever happens... like Forks, Washington.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm a new writer on the block so please be nice. Y****es yes. I know this chapter is short but have no fear the next chapters will be longer. ****I'm very new to this whole writing thing and I'm a very short and consice person. So I will do my hardest to make the chapters longer. Thank you for reading. Please review. I work better, feel better, and think better if I had some _constructive_ criticism. So please review.**

******~End of Author's note~**

I jerk awake to a screeching of a train passing by right across from my motel room window. My head is pounding and my breath reeks of cheap beer. I look down to see that I'm still in the same clothes from the day before but I'm only wearing one shoe.

_What the hell._

I look over to the night stand and I have to knock down a few empty beer bottles to see the clock. It reads 10:57 am.

_Shit._

I stand for the bed with my hands over my eyes and search for my duffebag with my feet. I kick around til I find it but not before hitting my foot one too many time. I search through the bag with my eyes close and find the bottle of pain killers. I swallow about 4 tablets. I don't have to wait long before it kicks in.

I take a quick shower and dress in my usual attire. T-shirt, jeans and colorful socks. What. They make me feel like I'm in middle school again. I brushed my hair, while I was brushing my teeth, and let it hang to my shoulders.

_Alright, time to go._

I search for my shoes, only to find I still only have one. With a groan, I look around the tiny room for 15 minutes with no luck. Getting frustrated, I through a pillow only to find I was sleeping on it the whole night.

_Note to self: stop drinking._

I quickly put on my shoe, clean the room, gather my things and check out in record time. Hopping into my truck, I turn on my GPS navigation system in order to finish my long five day trip across the country.

"Okay three more hours and I'm at my new home. Forks, Washington. And this time I'm not going to fuck up. It's a new start in a new place with new faces." I said to myself. "The first thing I'm going to do is stop talking to myself. And remember: be normal." _Or at least try to be._


	3. Chapter 2

(Highway to hell by AC/DC: Press Play)

With the radio volume as high as it can go, I headbanged and drummed my fingers on the steering wheel to the music. Not caring if the driver next to be looked at me strangely. Not caring if my truck swayed from one lane to another. Not caring if I pressed down on the gas to much, speeding down the highway, 20 mph passed to speed limit. My song was on and I screamed out the lyrics trying my hardest to sound like Bon Scott.

Livin' easy

Lovin' free

Season ticket on a one way ride

Askin' nothin'

Leave me be

Takin' everythin' in my stride

Don't need reason

Don't need rhyme

Ain't nothin' that I'd rather do

Goin' down

Party time

My friends are gonna be there too

I'm on the highway to hell

My wild thrashing was interrupted by a beeping sound. Taking my eyes off the road, and slowing down, to look at the now brighten screen of the GPS. I turned down to music to listen to it.

_"Take the highway exit right to Forks."_

I do as I'm told and take the exit. As in drove down the road, I thought of one word: dull. The sides of the road was filled with dark green pine trees and the sky was grey. So lifeless. Everything looked as if it was praying for happiness. As I continued down the road, I saw a sign. It read 'The city of Forks welcome you'. Just pass the sign was a gloomy town with people that looked just as sad as the weather. It started to rain.

* * *

_"You have reached your destination." _

I pulled into the muddy driveway of my new home. That was the first time I actually show the house in person. I looked exactly like it did on the website. An old rundown house that probably had ghosts lurking in the cellar. Yes, it has a cellar. I bet you could guess why.

The house was white with peeling paint. The square windows were mullioned and edged thickly in black. The porch was big but after years of rain the sides curved downward toward the ground. The stairs weren't any different. I had a quick flashback to the movie 'Monster House'.

I shuffled though my duffel bag to get my jacket. Quickly putting it on, I jumped out the car and went to the back of the truck to get my garbage bag wrapped plastic container filled with household goods. I ran up the steps and looked under the welcome mat for the house keys. Stepping into my new house, all I see is furniture still wrapped up in plastic wrap all cluster up in one spot in the the living room.

_Them lazy fucks. Damn movers can't do shit right. Why would you put chairs on top of a mattress? Where the hell are my couch pillows?_

After unloading the truck and organizing and unwrapping the furniture, I took a look around the house. The living room is the first thing you see when coming through the front door. Connected to the living room through an arch door frame was the dinning room. Both was cover with mahogany floors and white walls. The kitchen was to the left of the dinning room. There wasn't much of a difference. Heading up the stair, that lay next to the front, would creak at each step. There was two bedrooms, one bathroom. Mahogany and white. _Sigh how plain._

Walking down the stairs I realized something that I missed before, a door under the staircase. I opened it to find that it was the laundry room. _Weird_. Now was time for something I been dying to see. The cellar.

* * *

The cellar was outside behind the house almost invisible because of the tall grass. I stood there in the rain just staring at it, know that this is where I would 'change' at the end of the month. The cellar had metal double doors and when I pulled it open by the handles it smelt of mildew and stale air. I held my breath and used the flashlight on my phone to see where I was going.

The inside was dark, dank, and humid. The smell was even stronger. I stood in the middle if the room and looked around. Dust particles filled the air which made it harder to see and breath. I sneezed. It was so quiet. Too quiet. Just like that night. I was starting to get scared and my hands started to shake. It had been a while since I though of that night- my greatest memory and my worst nightmare. _I need to get out of here._

As I was going back up the stairs I thought of the moon that night. Full and shining bright. I remember my dad sitting next to me, smiling, telling me how proud he was to have a daughter like me. That night I was the happiest I have ever been until-

I hear a growl behind me, down in the cellar. I snapped my head around to see vibrant blue eye and sharp white teeth. I ran the rest of the way up the steps and slammed the cellar door and held it close. Not noticing that I was screaming.

* * *

I slapped my hand over my mouth. _Calm down, calm down, calm down. Your just hallucinating again. Remember: normal._

"Hey, is everything alright?!" I heard someone yell from the front of the house. I jogged to where I heard the voice and saw a middle age man in a police uniform standing on my porch. As he turned to look at me I got a good look at him. The policeman had a mustache and brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. He stands about 6'0" tall and has an average build. _Around here the police is fast. Small town_.

"Hey."

"Hey. Is everything alright? I here screaming."

"Oh, you did? I was in the back and I- uh- saw big um..." I'm not a big liar. Usually I have to prepare myself whenever I do have to lie. Like having a big secret and people start to ask questions. I'm so prepared for that. But when there's a situation like this. Blank. "Thing with lots of legs." _Lame_.

He gave me a weird look. "Like a spider...?" He put his hands on his hip.

"Yeah, a spider." I looked back towards where the cellar would be. "I really don't like spiders. So how did you get here so fast? Do I live next door to the police department?"

He gave a low awkward chuckle and gestured to the house across the street. "Well I was on my way inside my house when I, uh, heard you."

"Sorry." I said as I walked up onto the porch.

"So you're new here right?" I nodded "And... you live here with you parent or something?" He suddenly look very uncomfortable. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and rolled back onto the heels of his feet.

"No, no. I do live here but not with my parents. This is my house." I smiled. 'I'm still young but I'm going to take that as a compliment.'

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Oh, well um welcome to Forks, Miss..."

"Watson. Jennabell Watson but please call me Jeb."

"Jeb..." He stared at me for a second but I didn't really understand why. Maybe it was a weird name to go by but my dad always called me that. And now that he is gone I want to hear the nickname as much as possible. "Alright." He nodded his head and walked passed me down the porch stairs. It was then when I notice that it stopped raining.

"Hey!" I yelled after him. Turned to look at me but, again, he look uncomfortable. "I didn't catch you name, neighbor."

"Charlie Swan." _His awkwardness is so adorable._

I decided to be weird just to see him smile and said, "Well, Officer Charlie Swan, I thank you for rushing to my rescue and being the first to welcome to your small... rainy town. Fare thee well, My Goodman." He rolled his eyes and gave a small smile that brightened mine. Shaking his head, he turned and walked away to his house not saying another word.


End file.
